Tranches de vie
by CrazyDeveel
Summary: Une succession d'OS, juste pour le plaisir... Retrouvez Severus et Harry dans leurs moments les plus intimes!


Câlin du matin, chagrin ?

Deux ans que Severus Snape avait réussi à mettre la main sur le Survivant. Le jeune homme, adulé du monde entier n'avait rien vu venir jusqu'au jour où il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de son ancien professeur. Après la guerre, il avait cru pouvoir enfin commencer sa vie. Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Les médias ne le lâchaient pas et le Premier Ministre de la Magie ne cessait de réclamer son approbation pour la moindre décision. Lui qui rêvait d'une vie tranquille, il avait été au bord de la dépression.

Lors d'une énième conférence de presse, il avait alors eu la surprise de voir débarquer son ancien professeur de potions, telle une furie. Personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir et déjà le plus âgé faisait transplaner le brun aux yeux verts. Ce dernier en était resté paralysé pendant encore plusieurs secondes après leur arrivée dans la demeure de Snape. Lorsque enfin, il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses membres ainsi que celui de la parole, il avait pu constater que l'homme habillé de noir le fixait avec un mélange d'ironie, d'exaspération et de désir. De désir ? Non, c'était impossible ! Harry n'avait jamais envisagé une relation de ce type avec son professeur. Le Héros du monde sorcier n'était même pas gay… c'était dire !

A cet instant précis, Snape s'était contenté de dire d'un ton condescendant. « Toujours à vouloir vous faire remarquer ! » Il s'était alors approché de Harry, comme un chat s'avance vers sa proie et avait fini par ajouter en esquissant un léger sourire. « Et c'est réussi… Je vous ai remarqué, Harry. » Les yeux du Maître n'avaient alors plus exprimé que de l'envie et une pointe de tendresse. Harry, complètement hypnotisé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement. Il ne comprenait décidément rien. Il était totalement perdu, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il avait cru déchiffrer dans le regard de l'homme. S'il n'avait pas été aussi plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait très certainement été effrayé en voyant la tête de Snape se faire de plus en plus proche de la sienne. Toute pensée cessa instantanément lorsque les lèvres du plus âgé se posèrent sur celles du plus jeune. Le baiser fut d'abord exigent avant de s'adoucir pour devenir tendre au fur et à mesure que Harry y répondait sans savoir pourquoi il le faisait. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il avait réalisé qu'il était allongé sur ce qui devait probablement être un lit, coincé sous le corps de l'ancien espion, la partie basse de son anatomie réagissant plus qu'elle n'était censée le faire compte tenu de qui le caressait avec une quasi-dévotion.

Non, Harry Potter n'était pas gay, mais il avait appris à aimer le corps, le cœur et l'esprit d'un seul et unique homme. Severus Snape.

69696969696969

Etendu entre les draps et des bras chauds qui le serraient comme un bijou précieux, Harry venait de s'éveiller et songeait avec délices à sa première fois avec Severus. Il revoyait encore, comme si c'était hier, le déroulement de la scène. Des pensées plus que lubriques s'emparèrent alors de lui et il n'eut plus qu'une envie : réveiller son compagnon dont le souffle était encore lent et profond, signe qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se réveiller. Petit à petit, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il était certain que s'il réveillait son ancien professeur sans un motif valable, il aurait à en subir les conséquences… Il lui suffisait donc d'avoir une bonne excuse, et de le sortir des bras de Morphée tout en douceur… Le jeune homme se dégagea donc des bras qui le maintenaient fermement et glissa doucement sous les draps.

Severus émergeait peu à peu des limbes du sommeil. Presque par réflexe, il chercha le contact du corps qui était censé être allongé à ses côtés mais réalisa bien vite que le Gryffondor avait abandonné sa place pour s'occuper d'une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Le Maître des potions prit alors conscience de la bouche chaude qui entourait son membre et des mains qui jouaient habilement avec ses testicules. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun dont les cheveux étaient encore éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il ferma un instant ses paupières, profitant de la caresse qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il baissa ensuite le regard pour croiser celui, plein de désir, de son amant.

« Bonjour, mon amour. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir réveillé… »

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit franchement en entendant ces quelques mots. Comme s'il pouvait se plaindre du sort que lui avait réservé le jeune homme ! Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur la peau mate de l'épaule de plus jeune tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la chevelure toujours ébouriffée de son ancien élève.

Harry était plus qu'heureux du réveil de l'homme. Il allait enfin pouvoir passé aux choses sérieuses. Il avala alors le gland de son amant, l'aspirant et le suçant goulûment. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Severus de manière à avoir un accès plus facile à son intimité et tandis qu'il caressait de sa langue chaque parcelle du membre qui reposait sur la toison brune, il glissa un doigt jusqu'au petit trou et l'y enfonça, à la recherche du point si particulier qui ne manquerait pas de faire grimper Severus au septième ciel. Il y avait pourtant un détail qui le perturbait. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il s'appliquait à branler soigneusement son amant, à le sucer et à le mordiller mais le membre qui habituellement s'érigeait dès que les lèvres purpurines du Gryffondor s'approchaient de lui, ce membre que Harry souhaitait sentir en lui, restait obstinément endormi malgré tous les efforts acharnés du jeune Potter.

Harry leva alors les yeux vers Severus d'un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier avait également rapidement perçu l'ampleur du problème et sentait peu à peu la peur l'envahir. Le regard que lui lança son amant fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il repoussa presque violemment le plus jeune et s'assit dans le lit, désormais complètement réveillé. Il se saisit de son membre et commença à faire aller et venir sa main le long de sa verge, dans l'espoir de la réveiller, sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-désolé de Harry. Après plusieurs minutes de tentatives infructueuses pendant lesquels Severus s'était caressé tout le corps avec l'aide de son jeune amant, l'ancien Mangemort dut se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne semblait pouvoir réveiller sa virilité. Il lâcha alors d'une voix cassée.

« Désolé, Harry, mais il va falloir reporter à plus tard ce que tu prévoyais de faire ce matin. »

Ce ne fut pas du tout du goût de Harry qui depuis le début sentait son érection prête à exploser à la moindre caresse. Les dernières tentatives désespérées de Severus l'avaient d'ailleurs diablement excité et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait faire ceinture sous prétexte que son amour avait une petite panne qui ne pouvait être que passagère. Il tenta donc de le faire comprendre à son amant avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Pour cela, il rampa sensuellement le long du corps du brun jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes soient à la même hauteur. Harry embrassa alors avec passion Severus et le força à s'allonger et à le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois bien calé contre le torse musclé de Severus, Harry souffla à l'oreille de son amant.

« Tu sais… Peut-être que tu pourrais quand même t'occuper de moi. »

Ces paroles mirent du temps à parvenir jusqu'au oreilles de Severus qui vivait cette panne comme une véritable humiliation. Il avait beau savoir que ça pouvait arriver et que ce n'était pas grave, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la honte et d'avoir peur de ne plus retrouver l'usage de son membre. Ce serait une catastrophe si tel était le cas. Puis il prit conscience des paroles que venait de prononcer Harry et sentit la colère monter. Comment Harry osait-il lui demander une telle chose avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre ? Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme posa deux doigts sur sa bouche. Ce dernier avait parfaitement capté et interprété le regard noir de l'ancien professeur. Il avait cependant l'intention d'argumenter sa demande. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de son ancien maître des potions, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner.

« Je me doute que tu ne vis pas particulièrement bien cette panne **passagère**. » Dit-il en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot. « Mais cela t'aiderait peut-être à ne pas en faire une montagne si cela ne nous empêchait pas de passer un agréable moment, tu ne crois pas ? »

Encore partagé entre la colère et la honte, Severus sentit pourtant le désir s'emparer de ses reins en remarquant enfin les yeux brillants de Harry. Peu à peu, le désir s'accrut et chassa les autres sentiments, mais son sexe resta, à son grand malheur, totalement mou. Il rapprocha un peu plus Harry de lui et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, remerciant Merlin de lui avoir accordé le bonheur de posséder le jeune homme. Ses mains commencèrent à se promener sur les bras du Gryffondor, puis elles s'attardèrent sur son ventre. Là, l'une d'elles s'arrêta sur le nombril et le titilla avant de mimer l'acte sexuel avec l'index.

Puis Severus se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur le corps du jeune homme qui se consumait de désir. Les pupilles dilatées et les joues roses, Harry se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas jouir rien qu'à la vue de son amant au-dessus de lui. Le plus âgé commença à embrasser dévotement le corps musclé du Gryffondor, à le lécher. Lorsque sa langue rencontra l'un des tétons de Harry, Severus ne put s'empêcher de le mordiller et de faire courir sa langue autour tandis que d'une main, il maltraitait l'autre téton en le pinçant ou le caressant successivement. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Severus descendit encore un peu. Il s'allongea sur le corps du plus jeune, sentant ainsi contre son ventre l'érection vibrante de Harry. Il s'y frotta sensuellement, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir son partenaire, mais l'homme avait décidé de faire languir le plus jeune, comme pour le punir d'être capable de bander, alors que lui ne pouvait pas. Severus descendit de plus en plus la tête sans cesser d'embrasser et de lécher chaque centimètre carré de peau. Arrivé à la hauteur de la toison brune de son amant, il leva la tête vers Harry dont le visage était ravagé par le désir.

« S'il te plaît. » Supplia ce dernier. Mais Severus en avait décidé autrement. Il souffla doucement sur le gland turgescent avec un sourire moqueur et poursuivit sa descente et sa découverte du corps de Harry en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher ni même frôler le sexe tendu qui ne manquerait pas de libérer son essence au moindre attouchement.

C'était une véritable torture. Harry n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : combler son désir, sentir la bouche de Severus autour de son sexe, ou alors… Harry venait d'avoir une autre idée. Il était peut-être temps d'essayer autre chose, quelque chose que Severus avait toujours refusé jusqu'à présent… Mais cette fois-ci, Harry avait des arguments, ou du moins comptait bien profiter de la situation. Mais pour cela, il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à calmer son envie, à diminuer temporairement son désir pour ne pas éjaculer avant même le début des festivités.

Lorsque Severus leva de nouveau les yeux vers son amant, il s'attendait à trouver le jeune homme au bord de la jouissance. Il s'était déjà imaginé demandant une fois encore à Harry de le supplier de le faire jouir. Il se serait alors exécuté, comme un bon prince. Il fut cependant surpris de ce qu'il trouva dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Bien sûr, le désir était extrêmement présent, mais il y avait également une lueur de détermination ainsi qu'une pointe de concentration. A cet instant précis, Severus se mit à craindre le pire. Et il ne tarda pas à voir ses craintes se confirmer.

« Et si on échangeait les rôles pour une fois ? Puisque temporairement, tu ne peux pas me pénétrer, j'aimerais au moins une fois goûter le plaisir de me sentir en toi… »

Harry avait parlé en prenant une voie la plus innocente possible, dans l'espoir que Severus accepterait. Le visage de ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs durci, ce qui fit pressentir à Harry un refus. C'est pourquoi, il ajouta presque immédiatement.

« Non, laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Il se tourna alors sur le côté, tentant de cacher comme il le pouvait sa déception. La réaction de son amant brisa le cœur de Severus. Il n'avait jamais compris combien c'était important pour Harry d'inverser au moins une fois les rôles. Il avait toujours cru que le jeune homme était parfaitement heureux des rapports qu'ils partageaient. Il posa alors délicatement une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et l'attira à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots que Harry n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour. C'était un merveilleux cadeau.

« On peut bien essayer, mon amour. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry de se redresser et d'allonger Severus en dessous de lui. Il savait exactement les gestes qu'il devait faire pour combler son amant. Severus lui faisait goûter les délices de la pénétration depuis deux ans déjà. Harry savait donc quelles positions étaient les plus confortables et il avait déjà choisi celle qu'il ferait prendre à Severus pour leur 'première fois'.

Le jeune homme embrassa longuement son amant, comme pour le rassurer, tout en le caressant de ses mains agiles. Il répéta ce que Severus lui avait fait endurer, de manière à faire cesser l'appréhension de l'homme. Tout en mordillant ses tétons, Harry glissa une main vers l'intimité de son compagnon et entreprit de glisser pour la seconde fois ce matin un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur. Rapidement, il en ajouta un deuxième et entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les muscles. Pendant ce temps, il s'occupait du torse en face de lui. Des baisers papillons, quelques suçons, une langue inquisitrice qui exige l'ouverture d'une bouche, des dents qui torturent de plaisir les lèvres, le cou… Severus ne vit bientôt plus que des étoiles. Les yeux dans le vide, il profitait des sensations sans plus se poser de questions. Il ressentit bien une légère gêne lorsque Harry introduisit un troisième doigt en lui, mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à toucher la prostate et le plus âgé des deux ne put plus contenir les gémissements qu'il avait pourtant retenus jusqu'à présent.

Lorsque Harry jugea que son amant était suffisamment détendu, il retira ses doigts, provoquant un râle de protestation de la part de l'autre homme. Il releva les jambes de ce dernier, prononça une rapide formule pour lubrifier son sexe tendu et se positionna en face de son intimité, le creux des genoux de Severus posé sur ses épaules. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Harry put lire une pointe d'angoisse dans les yeux noirs. Il posa donc son front contre celui de son amant et chuchota avec tendresse.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je t'aime. »

L'instant d'après, il le pénétrait le plus lentement possible, de manière à ne pas faire mal. Une fois complètement en lui, Harry cessa tout mouvement, attendant que ce soit Severus qui initie la danse qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Severus commença effectivement à onduler le bassin, donnant ainsi à Harry le signal du départ. Le jeune homme se retira pour mieux s'enfoncer par la suite, frappant à chaque mouvement le point sensible à l'intérieur de Severus. Celui-ci gémit puis hurla, non pas de douleur mais bien de plaisir. Tout ceci excita d'autant plus Harry que Severus n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte. Rapidement, ils accélérèrent la cadence, jusqu'à atteindre tous les deux un orgasme dévastateur.

Severus était allongé, savourant encore l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait été bête de refuser si longtemps de se faire prendre par Harry. Il avait découvert ce soir une façon de jouir sans même avoir besoin de toucher à son sexe. Le fait de s'abandonner, de lâcher prise et de ne plus avoir de contrôle lui avait tout d'abord fait peur, mais il avait vite compris que cela faisait partie du plaisir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire chaleureux. Ces sourires étaient exclusivement réservés à Harry et restaient extrêmement rares, c'est pourquoi Harry en fut extrêmement touché et l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

« Non, merci à toi d'avoir insisté pour me faire découvrir ça. Je t'aime Harry. »

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, la matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils songèrent enfin à se lever. Mais c'est le moment précis que choisi le sexe de Severus pour se réveiller. Harry contempla le membre dressé de son amant avec envie tandis que le soulagement envahissait l'ancien Mangemort. Rapidement, une autre idée germa dans l'esprit de Severus. C'est pourquoi il attira Harry à lui et le força à se rallonger au milieu des draps.

« Et si nous en revenions au premier scénario ? »


End file.
